Bioshock: The Darkness Within
by Bandie24x7
Summary: My collaboration with PosionSkittle.
1. Jekyll and Hyde

**A/N The following story was greatly influenced by the musical "Jekyll and Hyde" -Bandie24x7 **

I was on the run, I couldn't look back, I couldn't stop. _What was I thinking _I thought as I stopped to catch my breath. I had just committed murder, for no reason other then to see someone's pain. _**You know you enjoyed it**_ a strange thought flooded my mind, and pictures of the crime happened again and again. I hit the ground, tears flooding from my eyes.

"Go the hell away!" I screamed as I started shaking my head.

_**Why would I do that? Why would you want that?**_

"Just go away," I screamed running even faster than before.

_**You can't out run me Roland. I AM you.**_

"NO! I don't want this I don't need you. Go away,"

_**Did you forget the pain you felt before I was born?**_

"I...I... no," I replied

_** Then let us live alongside this darkness.**_

__"Right," I said losing control of all my reflexes.

Everything went black and I lost my mind. I awoke later to find several dead bodies laying around me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked standing up.

_**They tried to stop us. I killed them**_

Shocked I just walked out of the room and ran towards the beach. As I reached the Beach, I found a small paddle boat.

_**We can use that to escape, hurry Roland. They're getting closer I can feel it.**_

"Right, let's hope the thing can float." I said climbing in the boat.

I slowly paddled the boat into the water, I stopped about a mile or two out on the water. I was catching my breath. I thought about how my life was like. Here I was a 20 year old Male, born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio, and now I was on the run from the law. From life. I looked in the water, I saw my own face. My brown eyes looked sadly amongst the figure, My brownish-black hair wasn't brushed and hadn't been for a few days, and I had several scars on my face. My beard was trimmed for the most part. As I sat there and stared at the water the voice in my head startled me, shaking me back into reality.

Several days have passed, I was growing hungry and thirsty, when I sighted a lighthouse in the distance. I had fallen asleep for the night and awoke to the sight of, the lighthouse. I took another look in the water.

_**Get to the lighthouse Roland. We'll find sanctuary there. **_

"Right," I replied as my reflection in the water changed.

My eyes had a redish tint to them, and my hair turned pure black, my skin turned pale, and I faded back into the darkness. I awoken to find myself in front of the lighthouse. I took the boat to a small dock. I got out and moved towards a staircase, inside the staircase was a sphere, above the sphere a sign that read, "Welcome to Rapture, pull the lever inside and live a new life". I walked inside and pulled the lever.

_**We'll need to change your identity. From here on, your to call yourself Jekyll, and I'll call myself Hyde. We'll focus on cutting your hair and changing your appearance later. **_

"Roger," I replied.


	2. Adela

_**A/N**_: Hello everybody! This is the second chapter to this Collaboration with Bandie24x7. The first chapter was all his doing, and now well it's my turn. Please enjoy.

Down deep under the North Atlantic Ocean, there was a city of unremarkable possibility's, and bright futures for everyone. This new world held the key to its resident's hearts. we all praised the same man; Andrew Ryan; or so we thought.

_Run!_

"She's over here!"

"That little bitch is not getting away this time!"

_Oh God I have to hide!_

Clutching a violin case to her chest, the girl ran across a floor littered with metal pieces and masks left behind years ago, up to a vita-chamber. Whipping her head around to upon hearing loud footsteps, she climb into the vita-chamber waiting quietly, hoping to God; if there was one. That the blue fog and the bright light was enough to hide her from her chasers. (**A/N: Is that even possible?) **After a couple of seconds two of her chasers; Splicer's. Came running into the room.

_Oh Dear, they look pissed_

"Where did that little redhead bitch go?" _Screamed the first splicer._

"Maybe she's not in here?" The second splicer walked around the room, bending down to pick up what looked like half a bunny mask, to only drop it.

"No I saw the whore run in this room!"

"Well if you haven't noticed, there's a door over there, she coul-"

The first splicer raised his hand to stop his partner from going on, walking slowly up to the Vita-chamber.

_Fuck_

"Is there something in the Vita-chambers?"

"What?" Walked up the other splicer.

"There's something in the vita-"

But only to stop in the mid sentence, when he heard a little girl's voice with a groaning sound followed behind it.

"A little sister!" Explained the second splicer.

"We have to go; I can smell the ADAM flowing out of her body." While Walking away from the Vita-chamber.

"Wait! What about the girl?"

Turning back around "If we can't kill her, then let spider splicer's get a hold of her."

With that, the splicer walked out with the second splicer following shortly. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the girl climbed out of the vita-chamber.

_Fuck that was a close one._

Turning back around to face the vita-chamber, she could see her own reflection staring right back at her. When she was little and Rapture stood tall, people always called her the "Demon child". But she could never figure out why. All she saw was an apple face, but with elegance to the jaw, big green eyes and her blood red hair. Yeah sure she wasn't the skinniest pencil in the box. But she still didn't understand why. But that didn't matter; Rapture failed so did its residents. So what was the point anymore?

Sense there was no more "normal" people like her anymore, she had to say her name everyday so she could remember, remember what it felt like to be human. So every day she would repeat.

_My name is Adela Storm,_

_My name is Adela Storm,_

_And I am the only survivor. _

But there was something wrong with her, she hasn't talked out loud in years, she even forgot what her own voice sounded like. Sure she could try to talk, but what would be the point in that? Where no one could hear you? There is no one else besides your own shadow, even that's getting hard to see.

Turning and walking out the opposite door than the splicers went out of. She and her violin case went back to her hide out. Walking down a narrow hallway, Adela began to hear droplets of water pouring on to the metal floor.

_Damn Place_

Walking into a big area, stepping over and around book shelves', Adela reached a wall that held no paintings but a single switch that was camouflaged by the paint, which was the same color as the wall. Flipping down the switch, a small trap door opened. Letting herself climb on to her knees, Adela climbed inside to only stand up and close the hidden door with another switch. Soothing out her dress, she went over to lay her violin down then sinking down on to a mattress on the floor. But no sleep came to her.

_I should have never ventured out on a raid without a weapon at least! _

Rolling onto her side, Adela thought.

_5 Years ago, I was four-ten on one of my many raids, I meet a little sister… but she wasn't like the other little sister's… this one was human. She told me about some guy named "Jack" saved her and other little sisters, but then she ran off. After a day or two I found out that "Jack" guy saved almost all the little sisters, and took the last bathysphere._

Sitting up on the hard mattress, she stood and reached for her wrench and shotgun.

_Too bad I didn't go with him_

Tying her red hair tight in a pony tail, Adela looked over at her violin; she remembered one day were she found a safe place to hide for an hour or two. She grabbed her violin and started playing. Soon enough a little sister and her big Daddy came toward her, but did nothing. Every time she played, a little sister or even a big Daddy would come out of nowhere. Then the little sisters would always twirl around a bit, and then leave with the tin man following after.

Shaking her head from her memories, Adela lifted the switch again to open the hidden door. Once out, she turned right, where a big metal door stood. Pushing the door open, Adela found herself in a dark hallway.

_I need to search for more food and buck shells for my shotgun._

Walking slowly down the hall, in the far distance, Adela could hear record player. "You always hurt the one you love" could be heard playing softly.

_I love this song._

While listening, she could hear a big bang than a splash. Running down the hall, she looked around the corner to see a bathysphere floating in the water.

_What the hell?_

Bringing her shotgun to her face, Adela walked slowly around the corner, to see who or what was in the bathysphere, but suddenly stopping upon seeing a spider splicer jump on top of the bathysphere.

"Aww… what a pleasant surprise, we have a new visitor on our hands." The feminine spider splicer said in a raspy voice.

Smashing her blades into the metal wall of the bathysphere, she screamed out her madness.

"Come out, come out, to play!"

Thinking fast, Adela picked up small pieces of metal, to chuck it at the spider splicer. The splicer stopped her movement, whipping her head around to where Adela stood.

"You retched girl!" She said in her raspy voice.

"You shall pay with your life!"

Screaming out her battle cry, the splicer jumped over the bathysphere, running towards Adela.

Aiming her shotgun, Adela emptied 2 shells into the splicer before she was thrown against the metal wall.

The splicer brought her face to the crook of Adela's neck breathing in her scent, while pinning her down.

"To bad you have no ADAM" Looking madly onto Adela's face, she whispered.

"I guess I could use you in different way… if you catch my meaning." Roaming her eyes up and down Adela's body with lust.

_Ugly Bitch, get away from me!_

Adela tried grabbing the hand holding her neck tightly, but her failed attempts only caused the splicer to laugh.

"Oh you're a fighter?" She said with glee in her voice.

"My friends and I will have fun with yo-"

A shotgun blast could be heard throughout the room. Dropping Adela down onto the floor, the splicer looked down to only find a hole on her abdomen. Falling down with a thud, blood started pooling around her lifeless body.

Still sitting against the wall, Adela looked up from the lifeless body to the dark figure holding her shotgun.

"Are you Ok?" a husky voice came from the dark figure.

_Who are you?_

**A/N: **Was that good or bad? Next chapter is all up to Bandie24x7. Seriously though, if I did something wrong or you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. Please R&R!

~ PosionSkittle


	3. The threat

**A/N **Okay to avoid any confusion. Whenever I use bold and italics without "A/N" in front of them. That is Roland or "Jekyll's" inner darkness or well "Hyde," (After PosionSkittle's excellently long chapter... I have no idea how this one will be. never-the-less enjoy)

This sphere was traveling through this strange underwater city. I could easily guess that the city was named "Rapture," but what was down here, I wondered the whole time the sphere took us through the water.

**_Roland, this is our sanctuary, this is our new home. _**

"Right," I agreed as a huge splash, then a thud came.

The sphere had rested its self in a small port like tube. It had risen to the surface of water inside the city. As the sphere stopped moving a loud clanking sound began to make my ears ring.

"Aww… what a pleasant surprise, we have a new visitor on our hands." came the strange voice, as the metal began to rip away, "Come out, come out, to play!"

"What the hell!" I screamed as the sphere started shaking.

Suddenly the noises stopped. I sat there and attempted to open the door. It was sealed shut.

_**Dammit, that bitch will pay for that, I'll make sure of it.**_

I tried the door again, when I heard something "You retched girl!" came the raspy voice,"You shall pay with your life!"

I heard a shot from a shotgun. I quickly hit the door with my fist. It shook the sphere but did nothing. I punched again, this time the glass cracked.

"To bad you have no ADAM" I heard as I continued to slowly move out of the sphere,"I guess I could use you in different way… if you catch my meaning." the voice continued.

I saw a strange, older looking woman holding a young woman, looking to be about the age of 19, by the neck and holding her in the air. The girl then grabbed the arm of her holder and tried to rip herself free. The strange woman laughed at her attempt. I decided the young girl needed some help, I looked around and found a shotgun laying on the ground

"Oh you're a fighter?" She said with glee in her voice. "My friends and I will have fun with yo-"

The shotgun blast could be heard all across the room. The young girl fell to the ground. The strange woman looked down and noticed the hole in her abdomen. She fell with a thud, blood began pooling around her lifeless body, the young girl was sitting up against a wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

_**I know you liked that wonderful feeling. The adrenaline from killing, continue with this one. Let the feeling grow, let it prosper. One finger movement is all you need. Don't worry about her. This **__**city is evil, if you trust her. We'll suffer in the end. **_

___Oh, well. I don't care. I'm going to help her._

"Are you okay?" I asked again

The little girl just looked at me funny, and ran away.

"No, come back. It's okay," I said chasing after her.

I ran down several hallways... but I couldn't find the little girl anywhere. After awhile I gave up. It was then that I realized that I kept her shotgun. I looked around the room I was standing in.

"Damn, I wanted to ask her, what the hell was going on," I said aloud

_**I say we kill her. Just to feel that rush once more. Then again and again, let's kill the whole damn place.**_

"Didn't I tell you, I don't wanna kill anymore. We came here to change our lives... not continue them," I replied

"Who ya talking to boy?" A strange voice came from the vent above me.

_**Finally some possible action. Give this to me, boy. **_

Suddenly another of those strange women dropped into the room, followed by several other people wearing masks entering through the doorways.

_**Let me take over, come on. I'll kill all who threaten you. I'll solve your problems. **_

"Look I don't want any trouble, I just..." I was cut off as a pipe slammed across my face. Blood went flying and I could taste it in my mouth.

Rage began to fill me. I began to lose control.

"What's going on here? You seem different," the Female that entered through the vent said.

_**"Great observation. Now. You die!" **_I uncontrollably screamed as I went around the room, killing each of my attackers.

_**Did that not feel good? Well Roland, do you see the corruption taking place here?**_

__"Maybe this place is corrupt, but even evil can be stopped." I replied grabbing one of the pipes from the dead bodies, "Just what the hell are those things."

_**If you believe that evil can be stopped, your a long way off the path of life. I guess it's my job to put you back on track, eh?**_

"I'm right where I wanna be, thank you," I replied.

_**Fine do as you please. Just know that one of these days, I will take over your body, just keep giving me the urge to kill. I love it. **_

"Whatever, right now all I'm worried about is getting this Shotgun back to it's owner."

_**Just keep it, we could make for better use than her. **_

__"I'll not have her blood on my hands,"

_**Those things will get her, no need to worry about that. **_

__"Plus I wanna find out what the hell those things are,"

_**First things first, we need to find out who's in charge.**_

__"I don't care about that. What part of this don't you understand, but thinking about it, some food or water would be nice,"

I made my way to the kitchen. I ate a small meal, consisting of canned peaches and some canned beans, not really the best combination ever but it was food, afterwords I went and found some water.

"Now we just need a safe place to get some sleep, I'm kinda exhausted," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

_**They're bound to have a room or two somewhere, as for safe. That will pose a problem.**_

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

We ventured down the hall looking for a safe place to stay. I found a room with a wooden door, still in decent shape. I picked the lock and entered. Inside was one of those things, and a turret.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath.

_**The lights are still out, use the darkness to our advantage, you can hack the turret, right? **_

__"I could try, I guess" I replied as I stealthily moved behind the turret.

I attempted to re-wire the turret. I moved the first few wires and connected them to different boards, then moved on to the motherboard, I started feeling the darkness grow.

_**I can finish it from here.**_

My hands began to move on their own. After a short while the Turret faced the strange being in the bed, and began to fire. The body sat up, then fell down as the shots hit it. I moved towards the body, grabbed it, and slowly moved it into the hall, closed and locked the door again, and then turned on a small lamp and placed it near the door. I laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in the morning to find that the turret had been turned off, and the lamp was moved.

_**Looks like someone doesn't like us being here, and is attempting to show it. **_

__"I could of guessed that," I said getting up from the bed.

I walked over to the nightstand and found a note, "What the hell?"

I picked the note up and began to read it.

It read, "Dear sir,

I don't know who you are, but what I do know is that you don't belong here. Rapture is a place of peace, and stability. We don't take kindly to people killing others here. I have set up a Bathysphere in the med-bay right near this room for you to leave in. If you fail to leave in the next four hours, we will kill you.

Sincerely,"

I couldn't read who it was from the page had been torn.

_**Place of peace? That's bullshit, we entered the city, and they tried to kill us. I don't believe this "peace," non-sense. I hope you don't believe it.**_

__"Not in the slightest, but I will fix this place," I said as I stood up and walked out of the room.


End file.
